I don't hate you part 4
by scorpion22
Summary: Another part to my story I don't hate you, it would be my suggestion to read all the other parts or you might not understand the story. I hope you enjoy and please review they mean the world. Rated M and remember I own nothing.


Here you go another part to my story that has been one of my most successful; I hope you like it and if you do remember to review. Also when I get done adding to this story I will make it into one story because of a request of one of my reviewers. I own nothing and of course as you already know you rock.

Part 4

Bella woke up naked with Edward next to her staring down at her that smile she loved on his lips, they dressed together and he walked her to the truck and as she drove home part of her was worried about what Charlie would say while the other couldn't care less Edward and her had finally made love and as she pulled into the driveway that's all that mattered. Charlie was asleep on the couch; he had been waiting up for her. She covered him in a blanket and continued upstairs to her room.

"Rose "exclaimed Bella when she entered the room having her lover force her into the wall the second the door closed shocking the hell out of her. A hand was around her throat and her feet were lifted off the ground as she struggled to breath.

" Can't breathe " choked out Bella as Rose moved her face inches from hers not moving and not letting her go as she struggled to free herself so she could breathe again. At first when she first saw her Bella had been surprised, but relieved at the same time that it wasn't Victoria, but now that relief was gone when she looked into her lover's eyes. There was a look of anger there and Bella didn't know why, but Rose was mad at her.

" He touched you " growled Rose her voice angry as she finally let Bella breath again as she released her turning away from her finding herself unable to look at her as she fell to the floor with a tiny thud. When Bella could breathe again properly she stood up and slowly approached Rose hesitating before holding her beautiful lover in her embrace and for a moment Bella was afraid she'd attack her again, but soon she felt her breath a sign losing any anger she had towards her.

" You knew this would happen that I've been waiting for this to happen for him to touch me and want me that way you know I love him " explained Bella kissing her lovers neck hearing her sign in contentment knowing deep down that she was right she had no reason to feel this way.

"Yes your right I knew "said Rose watching her out of the corner of her eye wanting to tell her why she felt this way, but knowing she wouldn't feel the same she loved Edward not her. Rose could control herself no more as she took hold of her lover and threw her on to the bed zipping on top of her and looking down at her shocked face still filled with amazement at what she had done and then fear replacing it when she held her down so she could barely move. Her grip soon loosened as she kissed Bella intensely on the lips feeling as her lips and her body responded Rose could feel the hunger Bella felt for her and pulling away she looked down at her for the first time her eyes were filled with love not lust.

"I love you Bella "Whispered Rose kissing her again trailing kisses down to her neck and collarbone.

Bella was shocked she didn't know what to say. She had made two vampires fall in love with her, but she didn't know if she loved them both. The only thing she could say for sure was that she loved Edward and that Rose was one of her best friends despite what others thought, but she didn't know if she loved her as more than just a friend.

" Fuck me " whispered Bella against her lips as Rose kissed her making her forget about her thoughts of love and only think of what she wanted at that moment which was for Rose to fuck her like she had done before. Rose didn't respond to the request with words, but with actions paying close attention to the skin of her face and neck her hands paying attention to the rest of her upper body as Bella moaned and begged for more under her.

" Fuck me Rose " begged Bella her hands caressing the body on top of her hoping to provoke her to do more than she was now by sliding her hands up her blouse making several of the buttons pop open as she did so cupping both her breasts. Rose moaned at the feeling looking down to find her blouse completely open now and Bella's hands inside, but she removed them holding Bella down once more giving her a look that told her not to move her hands until told to do so then she moved her hands down her body removing her shirt and licking her lips when her breasts came out watching the nipples harden before taking them in her hands before leaning down to suck and lick along her collarbone watching Bella out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

"Kiss me "gasped Bella pulling her to her despite her orders and kissing her lips moaning at the feel of her tongue in her mouth and her hands against her warm skin.

"You want me don't you Bella I can feel how hot I make you, tell me you want me to take off your jeans and eat out your pussy, tell me that I make you hotter than Edward ever could, tell me how much you like my touch compared to his "whispered Rose opening her jeans as she spoke making Bella moan when she stopped doing no more not even touching her waiting for her to do as she had asked.

"I want you to take off my jeans and eat out my pussy "whispered Bella suddenly completely focused on Rose spreading her legs.

In one swift motion Rose ripped her jeans off her body capturing Bella's lips once she had done the same with her panties and she lay naked beneath her.

"Oh god Rose yes "squealed Bella when her lips left hers coming straight between her legs and seeking out her core.

"Fuck me "whimpered Bella as her tongue found her clit teasing it making her hips buck in excitement and then nearly making her scream when her tongue slid inside her. When she found her clit again it took everything Bella had not to scream as she pushed her lover's head farther between her legs. Rose ate her out until finally she came undone coming hard as she slid her tongue inside her entrance catching her release.

"Does Edward do that to you "breathed Rose her voice so quiet that Bella didn't hear her as she licked form her pussy to her belly laying her head there a moment before moving.

" Rose oh god you make me feel so good " gasped Bella as Rose found her breasts teasing the hard puckered nipples before taking them into her mouth sucking and licking them making Bella moan loudly and throw her head from side to side. Rose didn't say anything as she continued to her collarbone and up to her lips capturing any other words or sound she made letting her tongue explore inside for the millionth time feeling as Bella breath came in little hard pants. Suddenly Bella couldn't take it anymore she got Rose on her back still kissing her as she opened her already ripped blouse exposing her breasts.

" Bella " breathed Rose a smile forming on the face as Bella waved the dildo she had given her in front of her face a wicked smile on her face.

"My turn "said Bella without another word she ripped away her jeans looking down at Rose heatedly with the same lust as always in her eyes. Rose moaned when she felt the dildo vibrating against her entrance and nearly screamed when it was all the way inside her.

"Bella "gasped Rose pulling her closer and attacking her lips as her hand moved the dido in and out of her pussy while another fondled her breast.

"Oh god yes, yes Bella I'm so close "whimpered Rose throwing her head back as the dildo hit her G spot as Bella took a nipple into her mouth. Rose came with a slight scream which was quickly silenced by Bella's lips and tongue as she kissed her with a fever of lust.

They fell on the bed side by side at that moment both completely silent neither looking at the other. Suddenly Bella looked down to find her lover's head on her stomach as her eyes closed as if ready to sleep. Bella fell asleep and as she did Rose lay there with her taking her hand feeling happy in a giddy sort of way. She watched Bella sleep peacefully holding her hand and placing tiny kisses here and there not even bothered that her lover hadn't returned her love knowing she would in time.

" Rose " said Bella as she awoke later that night everything looked fine and a peace seemed to fall over the room it was like nothing had ever happened between them there.

A week later the rest of the Cullen family were in the woods preparing for the battle with Victoria's newborns. Edward was back at the house with Bella and tomorrow they would all be together again.

" What do you think that's about " asked Emmett when they heard Alice screaming happily outside as they lay in a tent in each other's embrace before now they had been kissing lovingly and were happy it was just the two of them. She continued to kiss Emmett before breaking away from him.

"Come on let's go see what's wrong with Alice "said Rose moving to the opening of the tent before he grabbed her hand.

"Rosie "said Emmett making her look at him.

"Yeah what is it babe "smiled Rose seeing as he smiled back at her with love in his eyes sitting in front of him again.

"Just in case something goes wrong tomorrow and one or both of us die I want you to know I love you so much more than anything "explained Emmett holding her face in his hands as he spoke, she could hear the worry in his words as she smiled at him wrapping her arms around him feeling as he did the same and before they knew it their lips were connected again.

"I love you too, but let's not talk this way ok nothing's going to happen we will always be together forever remember that "whispered Rose her voice cracking just at the thought of losing him as she stopped speaking she just stared at him for a long time before kissing him with passion filling it with the love she knew he felt in return. When they went outside together they saw everybody was laughing and hugging they were all excited about something.

Alice ran up to her hugging her tightly then doing the same to Emmett a smile on her face.

"Guess what "exclaimed Alice excitedly jumping up and down nonstop like a kangaroo clapping her hands. Rose and Emmett looked at each other than at Alice before saying a word.

"What "they said together as Emmett wrapped an arm around her.

"Bella and Edward are getting married "screamed Alice hugging them both again still jumping up and down.

Rose froze trying to think straight unsure if she heard her right as she plastered a smile on her face. Alice went to rejoin the others leaving Rose and Emmett alone on the other side of the camp.

" That's great isn't it Edward deserves to be happy " said Emmett as he turned her towards him wrapping his arms around her knowing her silence was because she hated Bella and didn't want her to be a part of the family at least that's what he thought. When she looked up she found Emmett staring down at her as if he wanted to say something more.

" What " said Rose smiling at him and kissing him lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling as he pulled her closer as they kissed.

"I'm happy for them Rosie I hope they're as happy together as we are "said Emmett after the kiss ended and their foreheads were touching lovingly.

"Me too "whispered Rose at the moment she didn't care whether the words were true or not all she cared about at the moment was that she was with him and that was her favorite place to be.

"I really love you "said Emmett lifting her off her feet into another intense kiss that she was sure would turn into much more very soon if it weren't stopped. It was very hard to pull apart from that kiss, but they both knew it had to be done now was not the time for them to get lost in hours of loud screaming and love making there would be plenty of time for that after the battle and they both hoped they made it through it alive.

"I love you Rosie even if something should happen you're the only one I'll ever love "promised Emmett spinning her around in circles as he picked her up again before setting her down again.

" I love you " breathed Rose against his lips as she kissed him again and as it continued a single thought went through her mind and rose knew any other time it would have angered her, but now she really didn't care about it. That thought was that she had told the truth yes she loved Bella, but Bella didn't love her she loved Edward and Rose also knew she loved Emmett, she would have to learn to deal with loving them both while one didn't return that love the other did and eventually she would have had to choose between those loves. Now thanks to Bella she would never have to choose Bella had chosen for her, Rose knew in the end she would have chosen Emmett he was her true soul mate, but she would never have to make that choice because Bella had made her choose and she had chosen Edward they had both chosen the one they truly loved their true soul mates.


End file.
